


Regency Drama

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bingo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, Valinor, Volatile Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Boodle’s Gentleman's Club was not normally a place of drama and excitement.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Regency Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for B-5: Characters at the Club, and N-4: Choose a historical period. Rewrite your favorite canon scene there. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4337)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Boodle’s was not normally a place of drama and excitement. While there were, of course, younger members, naturally more volatile, the atmosphere of calm, the elegance of the furnishings, the quiet excellence of the staff, all served to encourage quiet voices, reasoned debate. High feelings were not unknown, but were generally moderated, at least in the public rooms. 

Fingolfin, very elegant in a coat of blue satin, re-embroidered with polychrome silks sprinkled with silver sequins, was glaring daggers at Feanor, fiery and elegant in red and silver, embellished with moonstones and star-rubies. Another moment and it would be swords drawn.


End file.
